Switching Positions Blamasu
by pastelningen
Summary: Black and Zamasu decide to try something new - completely different to their regular 'vanilla'.


The night was clear. No sight of Trunks and his comrades, they had officially left to another moon shone through the translucent cabin windows, adding to the light that was emitted from the candles.

Chains were strung up on the antique walls, gold accents contrasting nicely with the oak décor. The kaioshin attempted to escape and pull on the fluffy handcuffs since his comrade cuffed him to the headboard. He had a hint of nervousness and yet he was excited as he audibly swallowed, catching the attention of the shadow figure of the saiyan in the corner of the room.

"You seem nervous." the saiyan purred in a sultry voice, laced with passion and sadism. He knew that Zamasu wasn't exactly used to this kind of sexual activity but only the vanilla kind was what he most enjoyed, although he still allowed Black to proceed. He could feel blood from his brain rush straight to his groin as the sturdy saiyan crawled on top of the flustered kaioshin.

"You ready?" Black bit his lip seductively, purring at the sight before him. Such an erotic look on the other caused a small pleading whimper to spill from the the green kai, his arousal poking against Black's thigh. Black chuckled at this, grabbing Zamasu's erection with a vice like grip - a groan came forth from his partner. Soft moans and groans filled the air as Black began to grind against the kaioshin's arousal, a sadistic smirk plastered on his face; he enjoyed hearing the kai below him pull on the restraints to lift his hips up and match Black's rhythm.

The taller saiyan abruptly ripped open Zamasu's overshirt, oblivious to the broken buttons. Black's eyes fogged with lust and primal hunger, sensually stroking his tongue down Zamasu's hairless chest, the kaioshin's face erubescent from the sudden contact. Black never broke eye contact with Zamasu's grey irises, staring deeply into them as he seductively licked his lips and began to spread the kai's legs. He pulled off the garments and tossed them across the room, creating a pile of unattended clothes. The saiyan unconsciously purred audibly, kissing between the shinjin's quivering thighs that had anticipated for Black's touch.

Black smirked at the satisfying sight of the sensitive leaking tip, the appendage tenting the kaioshin's briefs. Zamasu's throat grew dry as the saiyan's head edged closer to the shinjin's most vulnerable area, sampling the dribbling pre-cum causing an involuntary whimper to escape taller saiyan's tongue swirled around the tip sensually, teasing him.

"Please..." The flustered kai begged in a whisper, his partner still not complying.

"Beg for it, Zamasu. I want to know how much you want it." Black spat, stroking the man below him at a torturously slow pace. The kai tried thrusting his hips up slightly to receive any kind of friction but the restraints made it a struggle.

"Black..." Zamasu breathed as his comrade pulled his mouth from the tip, a saliva string attaching Black's bottom lip with the tip. An innocent yet erotic look grew on the saiyan, purring as he continued to slowly and softly swirl his tongue around the tip which caused Zamasu to gasp. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand but a strangled moan escaped him as Black returned with the tight grip on the kaioshin's arousal.

"I told you to beg." Black growled, his grip on the erection tightening painfully. The kai groaned as he pulled on the tight restraints, despite knowing that squirming won't do anything. Zamasu wanted to be stubborn but his body's barbaric desires forced him to beg - made him want more. His slender body craved ecstasy, crave something befitting for a god to fill up that greedy hole of his.

"Please Black!" he cried as the hot breath of the saiyan brushed against the swollen tip.

"Please what?" Black chuckled knowing full well what the other lusted for so desperately, his sadistic mood taking over.

"Make me feel good." he whimpered, bucking his quivering hips against the saiyan's chin, hinting what he wanted. Black only responded with a deep chuckle, licking his lips before pulling Zamasu closer and lifting his legs up higher to gain access to the tight pink hole. His tongue traced the opening, relishing the gasps and quiet moans above him. Black's purring vibrated against the shinjin's sensitivity, arousing him even more - if that was even possible.

Zamasu pushed his ass further into the saiyan's face, slightly muffling the over exaggerated slurps and moans Black produced. A loud, ungodly moan came from Zamasu as he felt one of Black's thick fingers enter him, stretching out his entrance. The saiyan added another thick digit, stretching the kai out even more. Zamasu was moaning repetitively as the thick fingers curled against his prostate. A timid whine escaped Zamasu as Black pulled out his fingers, leaving the kaioshin feeling empty. Before he could protest, the saiyan slipped in a thick, glistening object into the kai's hole.

"Black... ah... what... mmm.. is this? -ngh!" Zamasu managed to ask between moans as he felt the toy thrust into him slowly. Black thrusted the toy faster, a malicious smirk plastered on his face as the other man above him didn't bother to hold back his loud vocalisations. Zamasu pushed his hips to match with the toy's quick paced rhythm, the saiyan relished the inciting moans and groans escaping the flustered shinjin. A tight knot began to form and grew with each thrust. Zamasu was reaching closer to the edge, his vocalisations increasing in pitch and volume whilst the toy abused his prostate.

"Blaaaaaaaack!" a high pitched squeal came from above, his body frantically twitching and squirming as the white substance squirted all over the kaioshin's chest, even covering the saiyan's face. A sultry chuckle came from below as Black stood up and removed the toy from Zamasu's ass. Black looked down at his comrade with an 'innocent' expression as the saiyan engulfed the toy, slavering over the tip as he slurped audibly.

"Tastes so good." He groaned, slurping on the rubber appendage. The kaioshin was still breathless from the intensity of his orgasm but still watched carefully at his comrade's actions, his eyes focusing on the tent that formed in Black's dark gi. He audibly swallowed and bit his lip as the tall saiyan undid his red sash, causing his pants to drop dramatically to the floor. His bulge was obvious. It was appetising to Zamasu - this being shown by the drool that pooled in the corners of his lips.

The saiyan quietly chuckled in a sultry alto timbre as he watched his restrained comrade drool on himself, the saliva dripping from his chin. He pulled the toy from his mouth, an over dramatic 'pop' came forth whilst saliva strings covered his mouth and the toy. The sight was too arousing for Zamasu. Most of the blood began rushing to his groin again as he watched the saiyan purr whilst he undressed. The kaioshin quietly whimpered as Black slowly made his way towards him, still continuing to purr.

He climbed on top of the shinjin, tossing the toy away carelessly. His hands caressed the sides of Zamasu, stroking the flushed skin and feeling him shiver beneath him. Zamasu audibly swallowed as the saiyan towered over him, removing the fluffy restraints from before. He lifted the small kai up, resting him on his lap whilst the saiyan's back rested against the headboard. The saiyan's hands travelled down Zamasu's spine, groping his ass. Kisses were exchanged, saliva attached and covered both of their lips. Black took in his partner's scent as he trailed wet kisses on the sensitive neck of the kaioshin. Zamasu tilted his neck to give his partner better access, sucking harshly on the kaioshin's skin.

"You ready?" He purred.

"Is that even a question?" The other smirked, his pale green hands tracing the scars and bruises on Black's body, recognising who had created them.

"The real question is," Zamasu began as he pushed the saiyan back, switching positions so that he was now on top. "Are you ready?" The kaioshin bit his lower lip, his slender fingers tracing over the strongly defined muscles of Black as he began to commence his new act on the sayian.

The saiyan attempted to push himself up but failed miserably due to an unseen force pinning him down - one of Zamasu's little tricks.

"Release me now." Black growled, only his head and neck were able to move whilst the rest of him was completely immobilised - despite his arousal still standing tall.

"But..." Zamasu trailed off, his hands and fingers still caressing the saiyan's bruised skin that bristled with each touch. "Where's the fun in that?" It was now Zamasu's turn to dominate. He knew exactly what to do to Black, knowing full well about the saiyan body's tolerance and patience levels. The kaioshin smirked, a smug look plastered on his face whilst the man below him scowled.

"Zamasu..." Black growled again to catch his other self's attention - which failed. Zamasu was becoming too amused by this, enjoying the sight of the saiyan becoming frustrated - obviously wanting to be touched.

"Look at you..." Zamasu trailed off, his hands trailing down the sturdy physique of Black. "You want me so badly." The kaioshin chuckled, stroking the dark spiky hair of his comrade - soft purrs coming from him.

"Zamasu I swear if you don't release me now I'll-"

"You'll what, Black?" Zamasu cut the saiyan off. The kaioshin knew that Black couldn't do anything until his partner's godly powers wear off. If the saiyan wanted to involve sadism then so be it, it was now Zamasu's turn.

"Just release me!" The saiyan spat. He was becoming impatient, he was desperate for the other's touch. The sensation in his groin was almost painful. His arousal leaking as Zamasu sat up, still sitting on his lap.

"You're so beautiful like this you know," Zamasu smirked, "Especially when you transform into your 'rosé' form." Black could only watch Zamasu slide his pale green hands to his own nipples, slowly and softly pinching and flicking them.

"I just love it when you pound me senseless in that form." The small kai moaned at his own words, imagining that very scenario. The saiyan beneath him watched Zamasu become more aroused by his own words and actions - he wasn't going to tease Black by making him watch the kai masturbate, was he?

"If you want me to fuck that godly ass of yours, then release me now." Black attempted to persuade the kaioshin above him, his arousal leaking as his comrade continued to play with his own nipples - not even pay attention to what Black was saying.

"Oh, Black." Zamasu groaned as he brought the saiyan's fingers into his mouth (Black wishing that the kaioshin would've introduced his painful erection into his mouth instead).

Zamasu slipped Black's fingers into himself, moaning at the sensation. Zamasu's moan only aroused the saiyan even more. Black lusted for him so badly, he just wanted to take Zamasu; claiming him. Despite being in complete sexual frustration, The saiyan enjoyed the feeling of his fingers filling up that greedy hole of his partner - still wanting himself to be inside him already.

Zamasu removed the saiyan's fingers from his hole, sucking on them again. "You're right, I do taste good".

"Zamasu, please." Black groaned. Maybe begging could get him what he so desperately wanted?

"I would just love for you to claim my godly behind with that beautiful form of yours."

"Maybe you should release me so I can do just that." Black purred, making another attempt of persuasion - Zamasu still ignored him.

"Oh Black!" Zamasu moaned as he grasped his own erection, stroking the appendage and slipping one of his own fingers into his ass as he began to fantasise about the other.

This was torture. Absolute torture for Black. Although it was one of the saiyan's odd sexual fantasies; watching his partner get himself off. Black so desperately needed his other self, being extremely desperate to pound Zamasu so hard he could no longer walk (although the kai couldn't be harmed due to his immortality).

"Oh you feel so good, Black!" Zamasu moaned aloud, his hand quickly pumping his leaking arousal, another orgasm rapidly approaching. Although the saiyan couldn't do anything to pleasure himself, he felt as if he could just cum any second at the sight of his comrade. Just seeing Zamasu flustered, desperately giving himself friction spurred him on.

The Kai's hand movements accelerated rapidly, his body twitching and his eyes screwed shut. Zamasu didn't hold back the moans that escaped his throat because he knew - for a fact - that Black could never resist his overly loud vocalisations which told the saiyan he was doing the right job.

"Oh fuuuucckk!" Zamasu cried out, squirting his seed for the second time. He covered himself and his comrade's chest with his own fluids, panting breathlessly at his second orgasm - more powerful than the first. His body locked up as he froze for a moment, riding out his climax with a loud moan of the saiyan's name.

Zamasu (still breathless) kneeled himself down, his tongue lapping over Black's flooded tip. The saiyan unconsciously moaned, finally receiving some form of touch - but Zamasu pulled away.

"You son of a bitch!" Black yelled hysterically, shooting straight up and pinning Zamasu against the headboard, both of their chests flushed together - still sticky from the kaioshin's intense orgasm.

"You're such a fucking tease!".

But the saiyan didn't notice that Zamasu had released his force on Black, only noticing when he heard Zamasu chuckling beneath him - a blush spread across his cheeks. The saiyan growled as he abruptly pushed the kaioshin down, pulling his legs up so that they rested on his shoulders.

"You're going to pay for that, I'm going to pound you so hard that you forget your own name." Black growled as he lined himself with the tight pink entrance of Zamasu.

"I can live with that."

Black began thrusting into the kaioshin at an inhumanly rapid pace, relishing the gasping kaioshin who was still completely sensitive from earlier - although he would still be able to cum again.

"Z-Zamasu!" Black moaned, the tightness of the kai's ass which always gave the saiyan delirious amounts of pleasure.

Zamasu was a complete moaning mess beneath him, squirming as he tightly gripped the bed sheets. His once flaccid member fully erect again as his comrade abused his prostate consistently whilst his free hand played with one of the shinjin's hard nipples. Zamasu harshly scratched the saiyans back whilst he was being pounded senseless.

"Right there!" Zamasu squealed as his partner pounded into his sweet spot, bringing him to the edge again. Black complied as he continuously hit the spot over and over, his orgasm coming closer.

Bewitching, ravishing, sensuous: It was utterly arousing to see Zamasu in such a state. His usual cold stare replaced with a flushed face, eyes rolling back and his mouth agape as he continued to moan the name of his lover.

"Blaaack!"

"Z-Zamasu!"

Both climaxed in unison. Zamasu's fluids splashing over their chests again with a high pitched squeal, his body locking up and his arousal twitching. Black buried his seed deep inside Zamasu, grunting as he released, his hips jerking whilst he emptied himself within the kaioshin.

The saiyan pulled out of Zamasu, a small moan escaping the kaioshin. Both were panting, breathless from their sexual act. Their hearts racing as they both laid against the headboard.

"Are you ready for another round Black?" Zamasu panted whilst smirking, lacing his hand with Black's. The saiyan didn't respond but instead just rested his head contently against the kaioshin's, still completely out of breath.

Both laid in a tangle of limbs, embracing each other for several peaceful moments before eventually deciding to clean up.

"I can't wait to cleanse the next destination with you." Black smirked as his hands grasped hold of the shinjin's ass, kneading it softly. It didn't take much to arouse Zamasu again.

"And I can't wait until it's just us left in the universe." Zamasu smirked, pulling the saiyan into a kiss.

The rest of the night was pure bliss, soon to be remembered in the morning. The target of their dream utopia soon to be reached.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
